Izzy's little affairs
by SaphireWings
Summary: After Simon told that he want to be together with Maia, Isabelle is just angry. She goes to the Pandemonium to forget about it, but there she meets someone familiar and it all ends in a disaster. Read what happens!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Simon is such an idiot! He prefers a damn werewolf? I mean, I'm better than Maia, Simon's new girlfriend. I can't believe he has chosen her! Why her not me? I'm gorgeous, clever, sexy, funny and very cool, she's just nice. Maybe she looks kind of beautiful, but you can't compare her and me! Maybe she's ok, but now I hate that bitch! The most important thing is that she's a werewolf and Simon is a vampire. Werewolves and vampires hate each other! Well, I have to say that it's clear that she wants a real relationship and I don't really now I want one or just another romance. But who cares? He could always break up with me or I could do that and then he could go to Maia. But now they're happy together. They're the kind of pair that holds hands, tells each other how great he or she is and respect the partner's wishes. In other words: Every time I see them I've got to throw up. Really, it's just ridiculous! Simon's and mine relationship wouldn't be like that. Ours would be great fun and we wouldn't do that kind of shit.

But instead of telling him this I just ran away when he told us today. I remember his words, it's like their burned into my brain won't ever go out of it. I'll always remember them.

"Maia, Isabelle, I have chosen between you guys, 'cause I can't stand this anymore. Izzy, listen, you're quiet cool and I like you very much, but I don't love you," he said and then turned to Maia and they went to the park. I had to go out of the Institute. Simon's just an ass! Tell my in my own home that he doesn't want to have a real relationship with me. Lord, I'm so stupid! I stalked them to find out what they're doing and maybe find out a way to destroy them. But it was just disgusting. There isn't another word for them.

After I saw them I went back to the Institute and made my mind up to go to the Pandemonium. I had to shake the pain away, the loneliness and all the other bad feelings. And now I'm sitting at the bar. With my long hair I try to hide myself 'cause I've seen some familiar faces. Today there are many Downworlders here and I know almost all of them. It isn't the kind of deflection I was looking for, but it's better than nothing. I order a martini and go on thinking about the hole mess that is called '"my live". I don't know what to do now. So I'm drinking and try forgetting all the feelings I hate. The martini is maybe a bit strong, but I need something strong now. And a new man. Some guy who could get Simon jealous and would like me and be my friend. I watch the dance floor. If I think longer about it I don't want to have a Downworlder as boyfriend. That's just a bit stupid. A Shadowhunter would be better.

After half an hour I'm totally drunk. I dance with some cute boys not caring about their identity. Why should I do that? I mean they're all boys and they all drunk, too. Suddenly a fast movement gets my attention. Someone comes through the crowd and he seems to want to come to me. He seems to be familiar, but I don't really recognize him till he's directly in front of me. It's Jonathan, my brother's murder. He killed Max just two months ago. It was while we were fighting against all the demons that got into Alicante. I hate that day and the pain becomes worse when I'm thinking of it. Jonathan smiles and asks, "Isabelle Lightwood. Why am I not surprised by seeing you here?" Suddenly I feel like the pain gets better just because he's here. Instead of answering his question I start dancing with him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing I mention when I wake up is that I've got a terrible headache! What the hell happened last night? I can't remember anything. I groan and then I open my eyes to find myself in a foreign bedroom. This isn't the Institute, that's for sure! So, next question: Where am I? Many things are white here, but I don't care. More important to me is how I got here or how to get out here. Damn, why must all get so complicated? I take a deep breath and suddenly there's a hand in front of my face.

"Take the pill. Trust me, you'll be better then," a familiar voice tells me. I just take the little white pill in his hand and swallow it. The headache isn't as strong as before, now.

"Thank you," I whisper and look up to find Jonathan standing at the bed. He has to see my shock because he starts smiling. Why am I in _his_ bed? Shit, something must be wrong here!

"What are you doing here?" I ask really confused.

"Well, you don't remember what happened last night?" he asks.

"Nope, should I?"

"It wouldn't be bad if you would…"

"Why? Could you please tell me the whole story?"

"First of all a little question: Have you been a virgin before?"

"Uh, yes…"

"You aren't one anymore."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. This isn't a joke. We had sex last night."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shout my last words, 'cause now I've got a big problem! No, this can't be real. It must be a bad dream or something like this or maybe he's just joking. But a little voice in my head tells me that he isn't. His face isn't very amused about that thing, but maybe he just lies as good as that. But I know that I just lie to myself and what he says could be the truth and maybe it _is_ the truth. It sounds like he tells the truth.

"Did that really happen?" I ask quietly. He nods and I say: "Oh my God." Great, my parents and Alec will kill me!

"If it helps you were really good," I hear him saying.

"Could you please shut up and let me think of an explication for my family? I must tell them where I was and I won't tell them the truth," I reply.

"Well, are you so ashamed of what you did or are you just afraid of your family's reaction?" he asks. He seems to be kind today, so I answer, "You know, I'm not ashamed of it, but I don't want that they kill me. I think you don't want your father to kill you as well."

"That's not like your situation. If my father wants to kill you, you should run away as fast as you can and hope he won't be as angry as now," he smirks. It doesn't sound like fun. I mean, who wants to run away from his own father?

"He's still alive, isn't he? I mean Valentine," I ask him. He just nods and sighs then.

"Yes and he hates me now because I was an idiot and underrated you all. That's why he lost everything now and so on. But you know what? He's just an ass."

"Hey, though he's your father! You can't talk of him like that!"

"Why, because we're a family and I'm his son and it wouldn't be fair because he gave me everything I wanted? That doesn't matter anymore. He's an ass and that's that."

"Why do you think so? I thought you love him?"

"I loved him? Stop joking, Isabelle. I'm part a demon, so how can I love someone?"

"I'm not joking or something like this. What has he done that you hate him now?"

"I always hated him."

"Don't talk like that! I see that you're lying."

"What if not? I mean, I killed a 9-year-old boy who was your little brother and hasn't done anything wrong. I think it was just for fun."

"Even you can't be as cruel as that. So stop it now. Why do you hate Valentine now?"

"I don't know exactly."

"You know, you _must_ know."

"Well, he's kinda annoying."

"That's why you hate him? All parents annoy their children because they don't want that they do something bad!"

"You don't know Valentine. He looks at me like I'm the biggest disappointment in his whole life!"

"He'll stop after some weeks or months. He loves you, trust me."

"Now, he doesn't!" His look is full of pain and anger. He has stood up without me even noticing it, his hands are clinched into fists and he almost screams what isn't typical for him. He's always so calm and now he's fully applied. "You can't understand that because your family loves you, they don't want you to change, they accept you! But I must change everything, be perfect, I can't make any mistakes!" He stops here and takes a deep breath. Then he sits down, closes his eyes and folds his arms. I wish I could comfort him, but he doesn't seem wanting to be comforted. So I just look at him without doing anything.

"What?" he asks quietly, "You haven't expected that, huh?"

"No, I expected that you could try kill me or something like this," I try to be funny, but he just snorts.

"Maybe I sometimes kill people without a good reason, but now there aren't any reasons for doing that," he says and opens his eyes slowly, "You should go now. I'm sorry, if I shocked you or something like this."

"You didn't," I answer and decide to offer him something. "If you like to talk to someone you can call me. I think you know where you can find me." He closes his eyes again and I don't know if he heard me or not. Then I stand up, pull on my clothes and run to the Institute.


End file.
